Not So Different After All
by Phyllis of the Leaf
Summary: Raven and Alva two of the hottest most sought after bands of the 21 century are forced to go on a world tour like no other...
1. The Rose

.::chapter 1- The Rose::.  
  
The entire place was dark and eerily quiet. There were no signs of life, no voices, no beating, just silence. Pure golden silence.   
  
Then there was lightning!   
  
A sudden bolt of lightning that came from the midnight sky then came the sonorous sound of thunder.   
  
And in that instant, a lone figure was seen.   
  
It, was wearing a cloak so red, that it almost looked black. Then with no warning whatsoever it slowly walked nearer, and nearer, and nearer…until it was only a feet in front of you.   
  
A claw like hand leisurely made its way to the hood of the creature's cloak, ready to unmask its face.   
  
You're frozen.   
  
Unable to move.   
  
As the unmasked creature pounced on you.   
  
You close your eyes and fall to the ground.   
  
"Hey there! sorry if I scared you!" IT says cheerfully.   
  
You open your eyes slowly only to realize that IT was a cat, a cat that had a tawny fur coat and was wearing a baby blue collar.   
  
"My name's Lynx! I'm here to fill you in on some details about the story. The author, Phyllis, who was too lazy to come here and fill you in herself, created me, well more like copied me from that cat you see in Microsoft word…you know, Links. (she couldn't even think of a proper name so she just copied. again. sigh.)   
  
"Enough chatting lets talk business. (hehe I've always wanted to say that ) This story is about two not-so-different bands, Alva meaning white, and Raven meaning black. Basically Alva's manager and Raven's manager literally force these two bands to work together on a project, a world tour, the first of its kind."   
  
"Why is this tour so special I hear you ask? That is because this tour will be the sort of trial run of the merger of two of the leading record companies in the business." (Whew! Too many of's)   
  
"But that isn't the only reason to why this tour is so special. And no, I'm not telling. Why? Because Phyllis told me that if I would ever tell a soul, she would skin me alive and sell my precious golden fur. We wouldn't want that now would we?"   
  
"So anyway, lets talk about Alva first. Alva is a band composed of 4 talented girls. Let me make this clear, they are a band and they are all girls but never, EVER, call them a girl band unless you have a death wish."   
  
"They all met in a boarding school in France, where they also met their present manager. The lead singer and guitarist and the drummer are half Japanese and half American, the lead guitarist is half French half Japanese and the bassist is all Brit. All of them can sing and all of them can play a number of instruments not just the ones I have mentioned."   
  
"Next is Raven. Raven is just the opposite of Alva. (No pun intended) It's composed of four boys. They were formed in one of Taisho records parties since all of their parents are/were stock holders of the said company. The lead singer and guitarist is pure Japanese, the bassist is half Japanese and half American, and the lead guitarist is a pure blooded Russian while the drummer is an all American."   
  
"Ok enough of that. Let's get on with the story!"   
  
  
  
"Remind me again why we're walking to the hotel restaurant while we could be sleeping upstairs in our soft flufy king sized beds?"   
  
"Because Kagura said she needed to tell us something important before we leave for LA."   
  
The red head sighed,closed her eyes and leaned on the wall for support. She was trying very hard not to fall flat on the hard polished marble floor. Which wasn't an easy task, considering that she was half asleep, exhausted and extremely hungry. "Why couldn't she tell us in our rooms? I mean her room is just across the hall you know."   
  
"Good point." the guitarist said jadedly as she pulled her long russet locks into a messy bun. _God, my hair's a mess!_ She looked down to check her outfit and sighed. Her clothes weren't looking too good either. A pair of long khaki shorts, a tight baby blue shirt with a dark blue jacket over and a pair of Nikes._ Just as long as I'm not wearing one of those micro mini skirts I'm happy._ Sango then looked at her band mates, only to see that they were just as disgruntled as her.   
  
Ayame, was wearing a baggy black jumpsuit with a red sleeveless top underneath. She was wearing a pair of blue Skecher rubber shoes and her scarlet hair was tied into two sloppily done pigtails on either side of her head. She looked like she was about to fall face first onto the marble floor. In fact she would have already fallen if it wasn't for that wall she was leaning on.   
  
Kagome had on a pair of long baggy jeans, a light green sleeveless top with a gray jacket over and a pair of dark blue Nikes. Her hair even more of a mess than mine, half of it was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her head while the other half had already fallen from the ponytail and was now just loosely hanging. She didn't look any better than Ayame. Trudging down the hall with her head bent, her long raven locks hiding her face from view, she looked like a zombie.   
  
Rin on the other hand was looking a bit more…perky. She seemed almost ecstatic as a matter of fact. Sango blinked. Well glad to know that at least one of them was a morning person. She was sporting a denim skirt that was up to her knees, a bright yellow, almost blinding, shirt and a long sleeved orange top under. She had a pair of orange wooden sandals on and her hair was pulled into a half pony on the side of her head, her usual do.   
  
She sighed again. One out of four wasn't that bad was it? Oh great! Now, thanks to Kagura, they're going to have pictures of them in this state all over the news tomorrow. The media was going to have a frenzy.   
  
_Why didn't Kagura just tell them at the hotel? Why did she ask them to meet her at the Rose for breakfast? Maybe she there was a problem about their tour. No…Kagura is more than capable of handling those sorts of things. She was after all "the" Kagura Kaze, daughter of the president of Kaze Records, one of the biggest record companies in the world. And most importantly, why in the world did she have to schedule this meeting this early?! I mean it's only-_   
  
Sango's train of thoughts was broken when their lead vocalist voiced out her thoughts.   
  
"Why in the seven hells did she have to schedule this meeting this early?! Its only 7 o clock for goodness sakes!! We've only slept for 4 freaking' hours!! She could've at least waited until 10 or something!"   
  
Kagome all but shouted. True, they only had four hours of rest that night but you them see us shouting at wallet sized pictures of Kagura do you? It's a little thing called self control, which, may I add, Kagome obviously lacked. That, and she really, REALLY wasn't a morning person.   
  
"Kagome-chan, can you please put Kagura's picture down? People are starting to stare." Rin, Kagura's younger sister pleaded.   
  
"Rin's right Kag. Wouldn't want your face in the tabloids again would you? Remember last time?"   
  
Kagome's face paled, and then she glared at the maroon eyed guitarist for bringing up the forbidden topic, who, in return, only smirked.   
  
And just like that, Alva's bassist had woken up from her state of dormancy. Ayame sauntered over to Kagome's side, put her hand on her shoulders and said.   
  
"I can just see it now, "KAGOME THE LEAD SINGER OF ALVA WAS SEEN DISMEMBERING A PICTURE OF THEIR MANAGER KAGURA KAZE, she was later brought to the loony bin for-   
  
Ayame was cut off from her speech when she saw Kagome's fist headed straight for her nose. "One more word Ayame and I swear your gonna be the one I dismember!"   
  
The bassist, having self preservation along with world domination and getting the last slice of pizza on top of her priority list, quickly dodged the attack and ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the hall and up the stairs, with Kagome not far behind.   
  
The two other member of Alva looked at each other, sighed then ran after their band mates.   
  
This was going to be one of those days. She could feel it.   
  
"Rin?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"The Rose is the other way, right?"   
  
"….Yes."   
  
"Thought so."   
  
Sigh. This was definitely going to be one of those days.   
  
  
  
Oh God, please. I'll lay off women for a week…ok, ok a month, I promise. I'll go to mass on Sundays. I'll clean my room. I'll call my Granddad and tell him I lo-really appreciate him. I'll call Josie and tell her I'm sorry for breaking up with her in front of her parents. I'll call Sophie, Jean, Kristy, Logan, Angelique, Aki, Toni, Justine, Lola, Astrid, Cello, Rebecca, Sam, Kaye, Jade, Dylan, Mad, Chi, Kim, Aries, Holly and all of my other ex's and tell them sorry for breaking up with them. I'll even stop smoking for a week. Just please, please make them stop!   
  
Raven's bassist prayed while running his hands through his not-so-short jet black hair in exasperation. He glanced at the two guitarist who were still fighting over some silly magic trick they saw on their limo's TV, oh wait scratch that. Now they're complaining about how sleepy they are and contemplating ways on how to make Sesshoumaru pay for waking them up so early to go to some stupid meeting.   
  
"-then we'll put mud in his shoes and steal all his clothes!" The wolf demon said as got a can of espresso from the mini fridge.   
  
"Yea. Then we could swipe all his clothes and leave him with only a fluffy pink bunny suit to wear!" The teen with amber eyes snickered at the thought of his half brother in a pink bunny suit, while catching the can of coffee Kouga threw at him.   
  
"I thought you said you were sleepy?" The half asleep bassist asked groggily.   
  
"Yea. That's what the coffee's for, genius. Want one?"   
  
"No thanks. I wouldn't want to spoil my perfectly white teeth with coffee. Girls don't like men with yellow teeth."   
  
"I'll have you know that I have flawless immaculate teeth thank you very much."   
  
"Well, not for long you won't."   
  
"What was that?!" The enraged hanyou glared at Miroku.   
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything." The purple eyed youth said not wanting to die just yet.   
  
"Aren't we eating breakfast at that restaurant we going to?" The youngest member of Raven asked, running a hand trough his already messy flaming red tresses. He had just woken up from his 20 minute rest. After all, they only had a few hours of sleep before Sesshoumaru, their manager, Inuyasha's half brother and the heir to Taisho records, one of the leading record companies in the world, called and asked them to come to a restaurant on the other side of town for an important meeting, which probably had something to do about their upcoming tour.   
  
"Oh noooooo, of course not! We just like waking up at 6 in the morning and driving all the way across the city. It's our little way of starting the day." Kouga said wryly, pulling his long raven hair into a scruffy high ponytail, all the while dodging Shippo's fist.   
  
"Well? Are we there yet?" The ocher eyed lead singer asked impatiently.   
  
"Almost." Came the curt answer from the driver's seat.   
  
"Good." He said reaching down to get his black bandanna from his pocket. He hated it when hoards of people were goggling over his ears, and telling him how cute they were. He shivered at the thought of a kid tugging at his delicate ears as if it were some sort of toy. One last tug and his bandanna was in place. He looked at himself one more time just to make sure everything was in place.   
  
Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggy gray pants with all sorts of chains attached to it a red shirt and a long sleeved light gray shirt underneath. His silver hair was let down and he had a pair of white Nikes on. Good enough.   
  
Miroku who was beside him wore a pair of loose denims, a white shirt and a dark blue polo that was unbuttoned over. His hair was, as usual, tied into a little ponytail at the base of his head and he had on a pair of dark blue Adidas.   
  
Kouga who was opposite Inuyasha, was sporting a pair of long black shorts, and a loose camouflage shirt, a dark gray jacket and a pair of Nikes. He also had a dark gray cap on just to hide hi Elvin ears.   
  
Shippo, who was beside Kouga had a pair of dark blue shorts, a deep orange shirt and a pair of blue Sketchers on. His tousled scarlet hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.   
  
The hanyou smirked, "I hope Sesshoumaru's paying."   
  
Just then the limo stopped to a halt, and the driver's voice came loud and clear through the speakers, they had finally arrived at The Rose.   
  
  
  
please review!!   
  
Pls. tell Phyllis if this story is better than "punk meets pop" or not. And can somebody pls tell her what the following are in Japanese:   
  
Older sister   
Younger sister  
Older brother  
Younger brother  
Mother  
Father  
Aunt  
And…old lady hehe   
  



	2. Author's Note

.::Author's Note::.  
  
WOW...I didn't expect everyone would answer my questions. Thanks! I appreciate all of your reviews! And I promise to update as soon as I finish the next chapter. (but since I live in the Philippines it "might" take a few weeks coz' school start's on June 7 [unless the school changes the date to June 14] and I'm going to be pretty busy 'till then.  
  
I edited the 1st chapter. (The Rose) I didn't get a chance to check that chapter before I uploaded it, if I did, I would have noticed that a part of it was cut. Hehe  
  
Anyways, what do you think about Lynx? Was he okay? I hope he was. (He better be! Or else he won't get his tuna!)  
  
Ok! That's all for now! Pls. review!  
  
Phyllis  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Fan of yours- Wow! I have a fan! WOHOOOO!!! dances hehe Thanks so much for the review and thanks also for answering my questions !! Cookies for you! And yes I will e-mail you whenever I update. I know how you feel...That same exact thing always happens to me too...hahaha! I hope you like the second chapter as much as you liked this one. =]  
  
Mireiko- Thanks for reading both my stories, for your answers and especially for the review. Cookies for you too!   
  
Silver Ivy- Thanks for your review and your answers! C=  
  
ladyhawk89- Thanks for reading them both! =] I like this one better too actually. I don't really like Kikiyo that much either but I need her to be related to Kagome for this fic. =)  
  
COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
